Deskwork
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: One-shot written for xRae Asakurax New Recruit AU TF fic. Jazz/Prowl PWP slash. Jazz is behind on his paperwork, but Prowl knows how to motivate his partner and a little payback never hurt.


**Title:** Deskwork  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This one-shot came about after I asked xRae Asakurax what she would like me to draw when I had the urge to draw a NSFW piece and she chose Jazz and Prowl out of her New Recruit TF AU fic http :/ www .fan fiction.n et/s/ 569717 0/1/N ew_R ecruit. The picture (censored) h ttp:/ /co de nam ee ternity .d evi ant art.c om/a rt/TF -De skwor k-20 6231897 (Uncensored) h ttp:/code namee ternity .tum blr .co m/ pos t/447 7359 029/ns fw-i -was-in-a- smu tty- mo od-th e-oth er-d ay-a nd Sparked this one-shot to go with it. (Take the spaces out of links, you know the drill with ff . net )

xxx

Jazz groaned, threading his hands through his dreadlocks as he glared down at his paperwork. He swore he did more paperwork than anything else. He was a cop. He was supposed to be out on the streets, solving crimes, saving people. Not stuck in a stark office getting frustrated with lost numbers and missing files. One glance across at the other desk in the room showed only one pending file open on Detective McCallen's desk, and that just made it worse. The lieutenant heard footsteps behind him, coming into the room, but didn't have to turn around to know that it was his partner. The door clicked shut and the soft tap of shoes on the linoleum floor came closer. Jazz dropped his hands back to his work with a sigh. Another hand ran lightly up the nape of his neck, fingers disappearing into his dreads before Adam dipped his head and pressed his lips to the curve of his neck.

"Problem?"

Jasper let out a mm noise, tilting his head to one side so taller man had more access,

"Paperwork."

"Ah," Prowl murmured, laying another kiss on his neck, slightly higher up, over his pulse point. "But you are behind on your paperwork Lieutenant Miles."

"Don't remind meh," Jazz shuddered lightly, eyes closing, so he could concentrate on the sensation of the other man's lips.

"I think I need to be stricter with you. Reward you for working hard, _punish_ you when you slack," the tone of Prowl's voice darkened and his fingers tightened in Jazz's dreadlocks. The smaller man's breath hitched momentarily before he tried to turn his head to see his partner, but Adam refused to let him. "And you've been slacking off a lot recently haven't you Jazz? Off having fun instead of working like a good little lieutenant."

"Prowl," Jasper's heart was thumping in his chest as he caught Adam's mood. The fingers grasping his hair tightened some more, pulling at his scalp, as Prowl shook his head slightly.

"Address me properly."

"_Jesus_…" Jazz gripped the edge of his desk, trying not to move, despite his pants getting uncomfortably tight. "Detective… what are ya gonna do?"

"Stand up," Prowl commanded, tugging at his hair a little as he did so. Jazz immediately complied, rising so fast he would have knocked his chair over if Adam hadn't already moved it out of the way. The taller man moulded his body to Jazz's back. The other man could feel the press of his shoulder holster, the sharp jab of the gun butt under his arm, the outline of a belt buckle and badge in the small of his back and something thick and hot against his ass. Jazz pressed back in reflex. "So tell me Jazz, how much do you deserve to be punished?"

"Lots!" the saboteur gasped, falling into his role with relish. "I've been real bad, Detective."

Adam made a thoughtful noise and Jazz could feel the vibration run through his body, before he used the hand still tangled in his hair to forcefully turn the smaller man around to face him. Jazz's mouth was open a little, panting as he fought his arousal. Prowl appeared to be deadly serious, though Jasper could see the sparkle in his eyes, revealing his true feelings. Jasper's hands grasped at the air, knowing he wasn't supposed to touch without permission, but needing to do _something_, to touch something. This wait, when he could still feel the heat radiating off his partner's body, his fingers still tight his dreadlocks, was driving Jazz insane. The hovering promise of what was going to happen was sending his arousal sky rocketing.

Abruptly Adam let go and Jazz slumped a little as the pressure released. "Strip."

Jazz blinked up at him and then at the door behind him,

"Are ya sure…"

"Jazz…" the warning tone was all the African American needed before his hands rose to his gun holster, which he efficiently shed and dropped on the desk behind him. His gun was already in the desk draw. His t-shirt was quick to follow, hitting the ground, before he toed off his boots but Jazz fingers fumbled over his belt and zipper when he caught the expression on Prowl's face. He let out a whimper of need and his partner's blue eyes shot to his face. "Strip," he commanded again. Jasper let out another whimper as he released the pressure on his erection and pushed his slacks and boxers down his legs roughly. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Never before had he stripped, by himself, with such urgency and need. He'd done strip teases with people watching, but never like that, not with _that_ look in Prowl's eyes.

"You like this. Being told you should be punished, being order to strip," Adam's gaze was clearly locked on his erection and it twitched in response.

Jazz swallowed noisily,

"Yessir."

Prowl stepped closer, backing Jazz up until the back of the desk dug into the back of Jazz's thighs and his erection was trapped between their bodies; his belly and Adam's belt and badge. The metal had no give in it and its bite was just shy of painful. Two pale fingers traced Jasper's jawline, bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly, sucking them in. He curled his tongue around the intruders as he increased the pressure, mimicking what he'd done to Adam when he'd sucked his cock, scraping them with his teeth. Prowl's own breathing was noticeably heavier.

"Yes. Sweet little… fuck, your tongue." Jazz whimpered at the sound of the coarse language falling from Adam's lips. It shouldn't have been a turn-on, hearing his well spoken partner swear. "Get them good and wet Jazz. You know what I'm going to do with them, what I'm going to do to you."

Jasper couldn't help the jerk of his hips then, seeking friction and pressure, but Prowl's free hand smack down on his ass. "Ah ah Jazz, you're still being punished." The smaller man whined, not caring that he sounded pathetic, because Adam being bossy, taking control like this was sending Jazz over the edge of sanity. "Do you think you're ready for your punishment yet Jazz?"

"God _yes_, yes sir!" Jazz pulled Prowl's fingers free from his mouth to answer, wriggling, trying to turn around. He was given room to do so and needed no encouragement to spread his legs and bend forward over the desk, bracing his weight on his hands. Prowl ran one hand down his back, stroking and touching everywhere but where Jazz most wanted it. "Prowl, _please_."

"So demanding," Adam commented as he thrust those two wet fingers into Jasper, fucking and bending them, reducing him to helplessly writhing against him hand. The desk edge bit into the front of his thighs and Jazz couldn't care less. "You know you've been bad. What do you want me to do Jazz?"

Jazz pushed back against those fingers, struggling with his coherency, wanting more, "God, _Prowler_ I… Fuck meh, _please_."

Those fingers left him, making the smaller man moan in loss, but when no other touch came Jazz turned his head, catching Prowl stripping himself of the last of his clothes. Jasper drank in the sight of Adam's hard, thick length jutting from his body and his ass clenched in expectation. "Aren't you forgetting something Jazz?"

It took the saboteur a moment but as soon as he did he was on his knees in front of Prowl, staring up at the other man. The tactician's eyes were hooded and dark and Jazz maintained the eye contact as he stretched his lips over the tip, tracing the slit with his tongue. He hummed as he took it deeper and watched lust, arousal and need colour Adam's face as he swallowed, feeling the head press against the back of his throat. Prowl already knew just how well Jasper could deep-throat and how much he liked doing it and thrust into those hot depths, slowly deliberately, pulling back enough to let Jazz suck in a breath.

The younger man pushed his luck as he sucked harder, occasionally letting his teeth scrape along Prowl's length until he grabbed Jazz's dreadlocks and pulled him away, to his feet. His breathing was hard and his cock was shiny with Jazz's saliva. Prowl turned Jazz, taking his visor as he did so, motions jerky, rough and pushed him back down onto the desk, hands moving to grip his hips. Jasper shivered in anticipation when he felt the blunt head of Adam's cock nudging at his hole and then the taller man pressed forward, just pushing past that tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, _god_. You…" Jazz's nails dug into the cheap wood desk beneath him and he tried to push back. The older man wouldn't let him dictate the pace though. He lingered like that for a moment and Jazz knew that he really was being punished for something, because Adam was never this cruel, this much of a tease. Just as he opened his mouth to beg Prowl drove his hips forward as he pulled Jazz back, pressing deep in one long thrust, driving a high cry of pleasure from Jazz's mouth.

From then on Prowl moved, harder and faster, thrusting into Jazz, stroking over his prostrate, driving him against the desk. He never changed his angle and the smaller man was lost to the sensations, especially with his vision gone. "Oh god. Fuck Prowler! I'm gonna… I can't.."

Prowl bent his head down to Jasper's ear,

"You like this don't you. Like your punishment rough."

"_Fuck_," Jazz hissed as Prowl tugged on his ear lobe with his teeth.

One of Prowl's hands dropped off his hip to grab Jazz's very neglected cock, finding it was slick with precome. He squeezed it gently, creating a channel for Jazz to thrust into, making Jasper swear and gasp, hips jerking forward and back, unsure of whether to fuck Adam's hand or arch back further into the thrusts. Eventually he found a rhythm to do both and it pushed him right to the edge. Jazz knew Prowl was there as well because his thrusts were stuttering, becoming uneven as he fought his climax and the younger man made a little sobbing noise of desperation.

"_Prowl_, please!"

That large hand wrapped around his cock just squeezed and suddenly Jazz was coming hard, hips driving forward so his cum left white stains all over his desk. His ass clenched around Prowl, who groaned deeply, driving into the spasming channel a few more times before it was suddenly slick and hot as Prowl came.

Jazz groaned, dropping forwards onto his forearms and resting his head on the desk,

"Jesus Prowler."

Prowl pressed a kissed to his back,

"So will you behave now, or will I need to punish you again?"

"If tha's punishment, I think I'll need remindin' frequently," Jazz grinned.

"You haven't seen a reward yet."

"Fuck. Ya gonna kill meh Prowler."


End file.
